Neyo (BK)
Neyo is the robot Cold Hunter from the RPG series, Bionicle Kingdoms, and he is play by Jedi Master J. on Bzpower. So far, he has only appeared in BK III and IV. History Few know of his past for few from his time are alive today. But what is known about him is that he was created under the orders of The Shadowed One during the BoM/DH War to be soldier that obey his commands no matter what it was. On his first trail run, he had work perfectly and was able to kill his target in a day. But when order to leave a victim unharmed in a mission, he murdered them anyway. At first The Shadowed One thought teaming him up with an odd Dark Hunter would stopped this from happening, but it just make things worst for usually the Dark Hunter teamed up with him would end up dead with their target. After a few more tries, The Shadowed One decide to use him as a threat to his hunters in case they decide to betray the organization. But the machine grew tired of being in his little chamber, where The Shadowed One order him to stay, so he left the chamber and end up killing three Dark Hunters. This enraged The Shadowed One causing him to order a shut down and leaving him on an island fill with useless trash. But lucky for him, a fire had started on the island causing his circuits to active a reboot, so he wouldn’t be destroy. It is unknown what happen after this or ever how he survive to live this long, but all that is known of how he became a Cold Hunter is that straight when he heard a new leader had arise, he rush over to the island and promise to listen to him no matter what. During BK III, he was assigned by a fellow Cold Hunter, Calin, at the time to join a Strike-Team that would be sent off to Metru Nui. But when they arrive to Lord Midnight's chamber to be introduced to the leader, Neyo had snapped and try to assassinated Lord Midnight; only to be stopped in his tracks by Calin for his lack loyalty to the cause. Calin had swiftly defeated the traitor hunter and was about to destroy the very brain of the machine until Lord Midnight end the battle with the idea in his head that the machine had learn his lesson. Neyo had been taken away at that moment and was set in his chamber to recover from the damages done to him. He has wonder ever since then, why Lord Midnight had spared him. After ditching out on a mission to Zakaz due to his injures, he was caught trying to take Lord Midnight's throne, while Lord Midnight was away. Instead of being punished for this, the Cold Hunter watching over Lord Midnight's domain send him off to Xia to get supplies for a project and to get the repairs in which the robot need to be able to go back on missions. He runs into a Steltian Cold Hunter, Krahzak, on his way out of the base and convince the hunter into join him on his mission on Xia. They both took the local Cold Hunter boat, but were told to abandon ship half way to Xia to avoid the Vortixx making the connection of them being hunters. After resting from the swim over, they met a lowlife Vortixx that tried to set the hunters up to be jumped of their money. With the help of another Vortixx, they defeated the lowlife gang and began talking about making a deal to work together to each get what they want. Unfortunately the Vortixx had asked to see the weapons of the robot before he would lead them anywhere and as Neyo didn't want to lose parts of himself that could be getting repaired, he refused the offer. (Note: Will continue later.) Abilities and Weaknesses His overall abilities are having a computer like mind that can process things faster than normal minds, a build in job data-banks with a list of his targets, and being made of a strong Protodermis metal that not as strong as Protodermis Steel. He also has emergency features designed to protect himself in case of fire or going into the sea. His weaknesses are as follows, he isn't a very fast runner because of its weight design, without his emergency feature to make him float in water, he can’t swim, any strike to his head causes his high technology mind to skip a beat, and any strike to the front of the upper torso. Personality Care very little for life, which would make it seem Heartless. Weapon(s) It originally had a Rapid-Fired Blaster built into his left hand. However due to damaged within the weapon's circuits, the weapon begun to malfunction causing explosive energy to be release from the weapon within a two feet radius rather than bolts of energy that would fire at an enemy. To make up for this damaged, Neyo redesigned this weapon to be used as a grappling hook instead, which turned out to be quite useful in Xia with all its tall buildings. It also has two sharp red swords implanted within its right hand, which connects to the hand by a set of holders built on the sides of hand. And due to the holders being in such a place, its right hand contains no thumb as such making it difficult for the machine to pick things up with its hand. Also notable to mention about the swords is that they each contain a custom magnet sitting inside their handles to ensure that Neyo can call back the swords, if it were to lose them, by activating the hidden magnet within the holders that were developed to be only magnets out there to attract his swords (Note: This is most likely not true as a Toa of Magnesium probably could easily figure out the strength needed to attract it, but that's beside the point really.). Category:Cold Hunters (BK)